


Love's a Game, Wanna Play?

by silentrevyrie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentrevyrie/pseuds/silentrevyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames. You can tell me when it's over if the high was worth the pain. Got a long list of ex-lovers; they'll tell you I'm insane. 'Cause you know I love the players, and you love the game. 'Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far. It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar. Got a long list of ex lovers; they'll tell you I'm insane, but I've got a blank space, baby, and I'll write your name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's a Game, Wanna Play?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm maybe a little obsessed with Taylor Swift's new album, "1989." And I've maybe had "Blank Space" on repeat since it dropped. I think it's possible to take the chorus in a direction different than the batshit insane parody it actually is, so here you have it.   
> I'll be posting it chapter by chapter (they're all already written, believe it or not) and it'll all be up by December 25th! Happy holidays!
> 
> PS I haven't forgotten about the multiple multi-chapters I've got going on, I promise.

“Alex, you can’t just disregard what we have because it might not end well. That’s no way to live! We are brilliant together!” Matt dragged his palms over his face, frustrated beyond belief. It seemed like for every reason he came up with for Alex to give their fledgling relationship a chance, she had two more justifying why it was a terrible idea.

Alex stared at him blankly. “You’ve honestly never thought of it this way, have you? There are only two options when you’re in a long-term relationship with someone: either you spend the rest of your lives together, or it ends in heartbreak and devastation when everything goes up in smoke. Forgive me if I don’t want to have my heart ripped out of my chest for a third time, Matthew, but I’m much too old for these games.”

“Alex,” Matt started, pacing the living room of the small flat, “first of all, you aren’t too old for anything, let’s get that straight right now. And anyway, this isn’t a game, not to me.”

“You say that now,” she scoffed, “but what could you possibly want from a woman two decades older than you, other than a fling before you settle down with someone who can provide you with what you deserve?”

“What I des—Christ, Kingston! I deserve to be happy, right?” Matt approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Yes, you deserve to be happy. That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Alex sighed, grateful that Matt finally seemed to understand her point.

“Then why are you going so far out of your way to make me unhappy? Being with YOU is what would make me happy. Hell, being _around_ you is enough to make the longest day of shooting or the most overwhelming Kazza-planned outing feel like the greatest day of my life.”

“I want you to be happy but that can’t come at a price of my own wellbeing!” Alex cried, raising her voice. “One day you will realize that, despite what you think now, you don’t love me back and I can’t live with that eventuality.”

“What do you mean I don’t ‘love you back,’ Alex? How can I love back someone who—oh. Oh my god.” A slow smile crept over Matt’s face.

“What?” Alex snapped, twisting out from under Matt’s hands.

“You love me?” Matt asked, grinning harder than he ever thought possible.

“What?” Alex asked, startled.

“You said that one day I was going to realize that I didn’t love you back. For me to love you back, you would have to love me first,” Matt’s smile spread so wide he thought his cheeks might split as he wrapped his arms around Alex’s upper body.  “And I am so glad, because, my god, I love you too.” Alex quickly wrapped her own arms around Matt’s waist as she burrowed her head into his chest.

“Hey,” he said gently, and she looked up at him. “I love you.”  Matt moved his hands to Alex’s face and kissed her gently.

“I know,” she mumbled into his lips between kisses, “and that terrifies me.”

“Well, I’ll just have to keep telling you that I. love. you. frequently and unabashedly until you get used to it,” Matt offered, punctuating his declaration with kisses.

Alex grinned in spite of herself. Perhaps this was the beginning of forever after all.


End file.
